ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame
The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu video game that was released on September 22, 2017. It takes place within the 2017 film of the same name. Description In the game, players battle hordes of enemies with honor and skill as their favorite Ninja, Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Master Wu, to defend their home island of Ninjago from the evil Lord Garmadon and his Shark Army. To do this, they must master the art of Ninjagility, which allows them to traverse Ninjago by wall-running, jumping high, and fighting Ninjago's enemies to improve combat skills. Players can take advantage of the power of the Spinjitzu combat to defend Ninjago together. The game features eight large, action packed venues based on the story of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Each place includes its own Dojo Challenge, unique where players can put their fighting skills to the test and fight harder and harder enemies. And with Battle Maps, players can battle their friends and family in four different game modes with competitive split-screen gameplay for up to four players. Summary The story is nearly identical to that of the movie, but with a few differences. Levels Characters Achievements Notes *This is the first Ninjago console game. **This is also the first Ninjago videogame that is available on PC and Mac. *The video game was released at the same time as the movie. *There are eight new Battle Dojos featured in the game which are similar to the Battle Arenas from LEGO Dimensions. **Also like LEGO Dimensions, this game features hub world renovations, although this game has the pieces summoned by the Tornado of Creation instead of a vortex. *It is the first videogame that you can play with the versions of the TV Series, from Season 1 until Season 7 including the enemies like Serpentine, Stone Army, Nindroids, Anacondrai Cultists, Ghost Warriors, Sky Pirates, The Hands of Time, and the Vermillion Warriors. *This game replaces the collectible character tokens from previous LEGO games with blind bags à la LEGO's Collectible Minifigures series which serve the same purpose. *The Red Power bricks from previous LEGO games are retextured into Ancient Scrolls. *The Overlord and Skulkin are the only villains who are not in the game. *Although most of the background music's original, some tracks from the game are borrowed from Shadow of Ronin. *Jacob Pevsner is the only Elemental Master who did not appear in the game. Gallery TLNM Game Title.jpeg TLNM Game Shark Mech.jpeg TLNM Gsme Kai.jpeg TLNM Game City.jpeg TLNM Game Jet & Dragon.jpeg TLNM Game Face Palm.jpeg TLNM Game Jay&Cole.jpeg TLNM Game Jay&Cole 2.jpeg TLNM Game Lloyd riding.jpeg TLNM Game Lloyd & Jay.png TLNM Game Jay.jpeg TLNM Game Cole.jpeg TLNM Game Master Wu.png TLNM Video Game Poster .jpeg TLNM Game Lloyd.jpeg TLNMVG Xbox One.jpeg|''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' on the Xbox One TLNMVG Nintendo Switch.jpeg|''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' on the Nintendo Switch TLNMVG PlayStation 4.jpeg|''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' on the PlayStation 4 Category:2017 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Non-canon Category:Ninjago